Y.Rex
Y.rex - also simply known as 'Y' - was a clone of the hyper-evolved Tyrannosaurus Rex Zed. Unlike Zed, Y was not 'corrupted' by human memories or personality - instead been a naturally savage beast. Like Zed, it had the following traits as a result of his enhancement: *muscular forearms with hands like a humans (four fingers and an opposable thumb). *Camouflage skin - similar to a chameleon but much more sensitive. *Hidden wings in its back that allow him to fly over huge distances. *Pockets inside its mouth, used for storing items such as bombs, etc. *Enhanced senses. *Enhanced durability. *Nanites within his body that accelerate the healing of injuries. Y's brain was slaved to a computer using the Think Send headset - understanding only the code and, through that, the instructions given to him. From this, 'Y' would be sent on terror missions - with bombs stored in the pouches in his mouth. However, the creature's savage nature meant it constantly fought the programming and 'went rogue' for a while before been brought back under control. Backstory 'Creation and Training' Following the failure of Zed and Geneflow's realization that he wasn't dead, Fort Ponil (a Geneflow Base in New Mexico) was evacuated. While Samantha, Bill and the rest of Geneflow were salvaging what they could from the base beforehand, Jeff Hayden was working on the Y.Rex ''project across the Atlantic in Edinburgh, Scotland. Using Zed's D.N.A that had been recovered before the creature was 'corrupted' by the Think Send technology (which was modeled on the brainwaves of Bill's son Adam), Y was rapidly regrown from the D.N.A. It was hoped that when the Y.rex was perfected, it would be the template for thousands more like it - with Y and his 'army of brothers' been the first step in Geneflow's grand plan. To ensure they would not undergo the same issue of picking up Adam's memories and character traits again, the Think Send headset was connected to a computer system which filtered the information passing through it before it entered the Y.rex's head. Once it appeared as though all was well and that they had Y under control, Geneflow began sending the monster on 'training missions' around Edinburgh. However, the creature's savage nature meant it constantly fought the programming in its head. It's determination to break free of its control sometimes worked - with the monster going AWOL until Geneflow could get it back under control. 'A.W.O.L' When Adam had been brought to Edinburgh by Zed, he unexpectedly encountered Y after the creature had managed to shake off its control. Resorting to it's natural instincts, the creature brutally attacked a group of horses in a field before Geneflow were able to regain control - with Y clutching his head before flying off. The event was watched by Adam, who mistook Y for Zed. Later on, Y once again shook off control and attacked a young girl before been brought back under control - resulting in the girl been hospitalized. When asked about what happened, the girl said she was attacked by "a dragon that turned invisible". Finally, Geneflow sent Y to place four bombs at Edinburgh Castle to create a diversion so that they could capture Zed and Adam. However, after placing three of the bombs, Y again threw off control and flew away. Geneflow again regained control and brought it back to their base under Arthur's Seat. 'Death Battle' Having learned about Adam's experience with Zed, Jeff decided it was time for a 'face-off' between Zed and Y to see which of the two creatures was superior. Transporting Zed to 'The Ring', he was given a stimulant shot to wake him up while Y was entered into the opposite side. When Zed was initially confronted by his clone, he refused to fight Y - only doing so after Jeff began threatening Adam and when Y itself attacked using the numerous combat tactics loaded into its brain. The plan to tranquilize both monsters if things got out of hand was soon thrown out of the window, as Zed managed to rip apart the wall and slice several of the cables using his claws - although Y was still beating his predecessor badly. During the fight, Adam realized that Bill was still needed to keep Y under control and managed to trick everyone by pretending to stab his father with the tranquilizer dart - with both him and his father finally rebelling against their captors. During the scuffle, Samantha and Batemen were knocked unconscious while Adam and Bill headed towards the ring as Y - no longer under control - began to go berserk. Batemen followed the pair and tried to kill them - only to be killed himself by the Y.rex after been badly injured before Zed saved Adam from been devoured by Y. Returning the photo of Adam and his Dad, Zed had seemingly realized that Bill was not his father, nor Adam his brother. Needless to say, Zed continued to protect them by fighting his psychopathic clone as the pair tried to flee - even though Y looked like it was going to seize victory as Zed held back its open jaws. As Adam and Bill ran off, Zed noticed the unused bomb from Y's earlier attack on Edinburgh castle inside his clone's mouth pouch. Holding open Y's jaws long enough, Zed managed to activate the bomb before kicking Y backwards - with the bomb exploding seconds later and killing Y for good. Zed later pretended to be Y - putting in some of his clone's broken teeth into his mouth - when confronting Jeff Hayden before killing him. Despite Y's death, Geneflow would indeed perfect the genetic template and their mind control, before creating an army of larger Z.Rex's. Appearances *The Hunting Trilogy: Z.Rex'' - Book *''The Hunting Trilogy: Z.Raptor (Mentioned Only) - Book'' Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:The Hunting Trilogy Universe Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Males Category:Flying Creatures Category:Genetically-engineered beings Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Image Needed Category:Mutants Category:Theropods